poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Waller, Kelly, and Nighlock meet with the president/the recruits
Here is how Waller, Kelly, and Nighlock meet with the president and the recruits goes in Nighlock and the Suicide Squad. (DC) (Warner Bros.) (Marvel Studios) Amanda Waller:(voice over) The world changed when Apocalypse nearly destroyed the world in 1983. And then it changed again, when Nighlock reformed him and the Dazzlings. (we see her walking up to a restaurant) Amanda Waller:(voice over) We live in a world of people who have great abilities.(walks past a man who shows her a shirt with Superman's symbol on it and smiles) (she joins the president at a table) President: You better have a good reason for this Amanda. Amanda Waller: I wanna put a team together of some very bad people who I think can do some good. Senator Kelly:(walks in and joins them with Nighlock) Is that so? Amanda, we all know that you cover things up. I mean, seriously, it's impossible to cover up the truth behind a mutant related problem. And whenever Code Red gets involved, people know it's got something to do with something or someone abnormal. Amanda Waller: Why are you here, Robert? And why is Agent Tavary with you? Senator Kelly:(in Tony Stark's voice) That's I'm here.(back to normal voice) We believe that Task Force X, or as Mr. Tavary calls it, Project Suicide Squad, need a few more people on it. President: Who did you three have in mind. Nighlock: We'll show you. Amanda Waller: This is my first recruit.(opens some files showing Deadshot) Deadshot. He's an assassin. His scanner lets him see from afar. But most of all, he has never missed. He has a mysterious contact. (we see Deadshot put a camera on a fence) (then we see him on the roof) Deadshot:(to his phone) Hey Angelo! I'm in position, and I'm looking a little low here. Angelo:(on phone) You know the rules. You don't get paid until the job's done. Now get on with it or you're not getting paid at all. Deadshot:(to his phone) Did you just threaten me? Oh ho, if you don't fix this, I ain't killing the target. Angelo:(on phone) Alright! There was an editing error. ($0.00 changes to $1,000,000.00) Deadshot:his phone Yeah, that's it. Now double it. Angelo:(on phone) What?! What does it take to convince you?! Deadshot:(to his phone) Look if you don't, you're friend won't be able to sing anymore. Angelo:(groans on phone) Fine. ($1,000,000.00 changes to $2,000,000.00) Deadshot:(to his phone) That's it.(turns his left arm in the direction of his target and shoots his arm gun) Target:(falls to the ground dead) (the guards start running to find the assassin) Amanda Waller: But everyone has a weakness. Turns out, Deadshot has a daughter in Gotham, living with her mother. President: How'd you catch him? Amanda Waller: I just paid the right check to the right guy in Gotham. (we see Deadshot and his daughter walking down an alley) Batman:(jumps down from hiding)(in his suit's amplified voice) It's over Deadshot. Don't make this harder than it already is. I don't wanna do this in front of your daughter. two get into a fight, and Deadshot finally pulls out a gun Zoe Lawton:(gets in front of him) Daddy, please don't. Deadshot: Zoe, get out off the way. Zoe Lawton: Daddy please. Don't do this. (realizing she wouldn't get out of the way, he gave up and let Batman cuff him) Amanda Waller: We put him in Belle Reve. (we see Deadshot punching a punching bag in his cell) Guard:(gives him is meal) Meal time. Deadshot:(gets into a fight with him) (we see guards hold him down while one hits him in the stomach with a nightstick) Amanda Waller: But he isn't the only one.(turns the page) Harley Quinn, formerly a psychiatrist working at Arkham, she was assigned to the clown himself. Nighlock: You don't mean? Amanda Waller: I do, agent. (we see Dr. Harley Quinzel talking with Joker) Amanda Waller:(voice over) She though she was curing him, but she was actually falling in love with him) Joker: Dr. Quinzel, I live for these moments with you. What have you got? Harley Quinn: I got your kitty. Joker: So thoughtful. There is one thing you could do for me, Doctor. Harley Quinn: Anything. I mean, yeah. Joker: I need a machine gun. Harley Quinn: A machine gun? Amanda Waller:(voice over) Talk about a workplace romance gone wrong. Nighlock:(voice over) I heard about that. Amanda Waller:(voice over) Would you just let me tell the story? Nighlock:(voice over) Sorry. (we see Joker's goons killing the guards off) Joker Goon:(slams Quinzel on a table) Joker: What do we have here? Harley Quinn: What you gonna do? You gonna kill me, Mr. J? Joker: Oh, I'm not gonna kill you. I'm just gonna hurt you. Really, really, bad. Harley Quinn: I can take it. Joker:(gags her) shocks her with the electric wands Amanda Waller:(voice over) Together they became the King and Queen of Gotham, and God help anyone who disrespected the Queen. (we see Harley dancing at the strip club) Joker: He's so intense. Monster T: You're a lucky man, J. Joker: Are you sweet talking me? Monster T: Got a bad girl. Joker: That she is. The fire in my loins. The itch I have. The one, the only, the infamous Harley Quinn!(whistles for her) Ohh, come to daddy. Harley Quinn: Puddin! walks over to him Joker: Listen, you are my gift to this handsome honka honka! You belong to him now. Harley Quinn:(barks and laughs) Ohh, You're cute! You want me? I'm all yours. Monster T: I don't want no beef. Joker: You don't want no beef.(mocks him) Don't want no beef? Don't want no beef? Harley Quinn: What's wrong? You don't like me? Fine! Don't waste my time then. Monster T: This is your lady. Joker: Are you enjoying yourself? Monster T: No. That's your lady, Joker. Joker: That's right!(shoots and kills him) Amanda Waller: That's how it was. Senator Kelly: How'd you catch her? Amanda Waller: Same person who caught Deadshot. see an old lady walking on the sidewalk when Joker and Harley drive by recklessly Amanda Waller:(voice over) With a little help from a mutant who could change her skin into whatever she wanted. Senator Kelly and Nighlock:(voice over) Mystique. the old lady shapeshifted into Raven Darkholme, the civilian name for Mystique (the batmobile drives up to her and lets her in) Mystique: You're late. Batman:(in disguised voice) How was I supposed to know who you were and where to find you? (the Batmobile then chases them and Joker notices) Joker: Well, looks like we have some company! Harley Quinn: Batsy, Batsy, Batsy. And good old Mystique. (the two heroes hop onto the car and Joker tries to shake them off) Harley Quinn: Dang it Bats and Darkholme! You're ruining date night!(tries to shoot them through the roof) Joker:(drives into the water and escapes) Mystique:(captures Harley) Amanda Waller: This one, his name is El Diablo. Pyrokinetic, former gangster. President: How'd you capture him? Amanda Waller:(voice over) We didn't. He surrendered. Nighlock:(voice over) A man who admits to his guilt is taking the first step into repentance. Amanda Waller: This next one is called Captain Boomerang. (we see Boomerang rob a bank and kill his accomplice) Captain Boomerang: Sorry, mate. I don't do well with others. Amanda Waller:(voice over) He was captured by a metahuman and a mutant. Nighlock:(voice over) Flash and Quicksilver. (we see the Flash and Quicksilver run up to Boomerang) Flash: You know, robbing banks is a crime. (they take him out) back to the dinner table Amanda Waller: This next one is treated as cruelly as mutants have been treated. Wayland Jones, aka Killer Croc. Amanda Waller:(voice over)(we see Croc in his sewer cell) He looked like an animal. He acted like an animal. So they treated him like an animal. Nighlock: Little harsh don't you think? Senator Kelly: Ok, their good. But let's be honest here. These guys have no government training. Which is why I have chosen two more recruits, who have that training.(turns the page to Brock Rumlow) HYDRA Agent Brock Rumlow, aka Crossbones. Elite assassin and double agent. see Crossbones take on Regiment agents Senator Kelly:(voice over) He nearly wiped out a Regiment base, until Air Strike showed up and took him down. (we see Air Strike land behind him) Air Strike: You know, people who are evil, never get any ice cream. Crossbones: I don't eat ice cream!(throws a punch at him) Air Strike:(dodges and body slams him) Nighlock: We threw him in the Raft, in a cell next to the one Myotismon used to be in. (we see Rumlow in his cell) Senator Kelly: The other one is this guy.(shows them Taskmaster) Not much is known on his history, or what his real name is, but he is a pretty good merc. President: You mean he's hired gun? Nighlock: Exactly. Senator Kelly: Deadly, cause he can predict what his opponent is going to do next and can copy another's moves just by watching him. He's tried to break many times, because he looks for weaknesses in his cell. (we see him doing it now) Nighlock: Since Azula was one of Nur's followers a few weeks ago, I've decided to recruit her as well. President: She's crazy. How do you hope to control her? Nighlock: If she thinks about stepping out of line, me and the Senator deliver an electrical charge with this. We're the only people with access to it. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:RedSilver56 Category:RedSilver01 Category:Ryantransformer